Episode 462
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=552 p.16-20; 553 p.3-14 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating=10.4 |rank=2 }} "The Power to Destroy the World! The Gura Gura no Mi's Ability" is the 462nd episode of ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The sea-quakes made by Whitebeard cause a tsunami to come upon Marineford. But thanks to Aokiji freezing the water, any real potential damage is prevented. After the first attack, other soldiers join the fray, and the war really begins. While everyone is fighting, Dracule Mihawk decides to join the fight and attacks Whitebeard. The episode ends as the giant shockwave from the attack approaches Whitebeard. Long Summary Ace apologizes that he didn't listen to his crew when they warned him not to go after Blackbeard, but they insist that Whitebeard told him to go—that they look after their own. Doflamingo and Moriah are excited for battle, but Mihawk and Hancock stay quiet. Hancock is disgusted by the hot headed men, with the exception of Luffy who she prays is alright. The water levels strangely recede. To this same affect Luffy's ship is pulled back from the Gates of Justice, and Jinbe is the only one who realizes why. Luffy panics, but Jinbe assures him that they'll make it on time, to Buggy's disbelief. In an apparently miraculous turn of events, the water rushes forward pushing them quickly ahead. However a large shadow suddenly looms over the ship. We cut back to Marineford to a tense standoff between the pirates and marines. The water levels rise, and off in the distance, giant waves are spotted. The waves look like they're about to drown the whole of Marineford, but Aokiji jumps up and freezes them with his Hie Hie no Mi's power, "Ice Age". He attacks Whitebeard with ice arrows that Whitebeard quickly disposes of along with hitting Aokiji. Aokiji breaks into pieces and falls toward the water which he quickly freezes as well. It traps all the ships in the bay, but the pirates use the frozen water as a foothold and charge forth. The marines also start their attack and everything quite quickly dissolves into all out battle, Smoker and Tashigi included. The admirals show their faces, although the men tell Tsuru she can just sit back and relax. She ignores them, telling them: it didn't matter how far back she went, there was no escaping this fight. Squardo, one of Whitebeard's loyalist supporters, tells his own crew to charge forth. Meanwhile it seems the Shichibukai are finally ready to get involved. Surprisingly, it is Mihawk who seems ready to jump into battle. It appears he wants to see the distance between Whitebeard and himself. Although there are others, such as Vista who would also like to test themselves against "The World's Greatest Swordsman". Mihawk unsheathes his meito sword, "Yoru" and slashes it at Whitebeard. Characters in Order of Appearance Attacks ;Aokiji *Ice Age *Partisan Anime and Manga Differences In this episode, Tashigi identifies Flower Sword Vista, the fifth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. In the manga, it was Mihawk who first identifies Vista. Trivia *In this episode there was a mistake: sometimes the logo of the Marines soldiers cap is spelled "MARIE" or "MRINE" instead of "MARINE". Site Navigation 462 Category:Season 14